


Torture to the Worst Degree

by Groot_the_tree



Series: Whumptober 2020 [31]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Crying, Depressing, Established Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, Gun Violence, Hurt No Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Pain, Protective Big Brother Mycroft, Sad Ending, Torture, True Love, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree
Summary: No 31. TODAY’S SPECIAL: TORTURE Experiment | Whipped | Left for Dead-Jim is caught by Mycroft after The Final Problem.
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Series: Whumptober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948387
Comments: 21
Kudos: 20





	Torture to the Worst Degree

It was a turnaround, in some ways, that Jim found himself, once again being held by Mycroft Holmes. 

Or that’s who he is assuming is behind this at least. He’s not sure why the other man was like this. He did give Jim access to all his information, after all. What did he expect him to do with it? Keep it a secret and not use it against Mycroft, Sherlock, and the rest of the city?

No, this was too good of an opportunity for him to pass up. Of course, he used it all. 

For once, he was feeling regret for what he had done. 

He thought he was being clever, going into hiding after everything that had happened during the final problem, an attempt to stay safe, but it would seem there was someone in his web that didn’t want to help him out and told on him.  
They would get what they deserved, either once Jim gets out or once someone else finds out what happened after he dies. 

He knows well that one way or another, people will find out, Sebastian at least will. He’ll miss Jim, he’ll work until he finds him, dead or alive. Jim knows well this is how his right-hand man, sniper, and lover works. 

He just wishes it wouldn’t have come to this and Sebastian wouldn’t be the one to find him dead, wherever it may be. It would destroy him.

A door opening to his right pulls him from his thoughts as he looks over, unable to see anyone yet. 

“We have a surprise for you, Moriarty,” A voice says, followed by the sound of two sets of footsteps, one sounding more like someone was being dragged along, rather than walking willingly. 

As they come into view, he could tell well why it sounded like this. The man was being pushed forcibly into the room, tape over his mouth, hands tied behind his back. Bruises and cuts were littering his face so much that to most people he would be unrecognizable but Jim knew who he was immediately.

“Sebastian,” He whispers, softy, wishing this was some trick. He sees the other try to stop, it appeared, before giving him a wink. 

Jim smiles at him but it was forced. There was no hope of getting out of here alive now, not that he wanted to as much, knowing there was nothing waiting for him on the other side of the door with Sebastian in here with him. 

They push Sebastian onto the floor and leave, Jim can tell though, that they’ll be back soon, the door didn’t fully close, and someone was most certainly be waiting outside the door, watching and listening to what was being said. 

“What are you doing here?” Jim says, wishing the other could answer but Sebastian looks to him, the tape on his mouth and Jim knows he couldn’t and almost knowing the answer was because of Jim. There was no hope of taking the tape off with Sebastian’s hands tied behind his back and Jim’s being secured to the chair he was sitting in, he was almost thankful of this and not having to face the truth. 

“I love you,” Jim whispers softly, not even caring if the other couldn’t say it back. That doesn’t stop Sebastian from laying his head on Jim’s arm, letting the other man know he felt the same. 

The door opens again and a man walks in, not saying a word as he lifts his arm and shoots Sebastian in the chest, Jim screaming out. The man smile as he raises the gun and shoots Jim twice, once in the stomach and once in the shoulder before leaving. 

Somehow, neither of them hurt as much as watching Sebastian being hit, and knowing there was no way that he could have survived it, the lack of sound or movement was a confirmation to Jim. 

He feels tears going down his face as the blood slowly leaves his body and all he could do was wait, wanting enough of it out that he could slip away from the pain and join Sebastian in whatever may be waiting for them after this, if anything at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was all. I've done it. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are nice.


End file.
